Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are often equipped with one or more cameras. For example, electronic devices may be equipped with a front-facing camera, which is oriented to capture an image of a subject located near a side of the electronic device which includes the main display of the electronic device. Electronic devices may also be equipped with a rear facing camera, which is oriented to capture an image of a subject located near a side of the electronic device which does not include the main display of the electronic device.
Electronic devices equipped with cameras often provide various features and functionalities for the cameras. A user of the electronic device may control camera features to capture an image based on the user's preferences. Features of the cameras that may be controlled include the camera lens aperture size, shutter speed, external flash, zooming, focusing, etc.
Some electronic devices provide camera features for stereoscopic image capture and display. Such electronic devices are often equipped with two cameras that are on a common side (e.g. that are both on a rear side) of the electronic device and spaced apart.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.